Kuzyni
by bozenka223
Summary: Miniaturka o relacjach Syriusza i Bellatrix.


_Dobro i zło. Syriusz i Bella. Nierozłączna para, kuzyni_. Lestrange szybko otarła łzę. Nie będzie płakać przez jakieś nic nie znaczące wspomnienia. Łzy są dla słabych ludzi, a ona z pewnością do nich nie należy. Ona, najbardziej ceniona śmierciożerczyni, ma ryczeć przez śmierć kolejnego członka zakonu?! Powinna być dumna! Nie będzie głupią hipokrytką, każdemu zawsze powtarza to samo, co sobie teraz.  
Jednak pozwoliła wspomnieniom przebić się do jej głowy.

''_- Podaj rękę.  
- Nie, Black. Nie zalejesz mi tego tym mugolskim świństwem. Gdyby mama się dowiedziała…  
- Oh, przykro mi, że nie nauczyłem się jeszcze zaklęcia leczącego, choć powinienem. W końcu mam już osiem lat. Dawaj rękę.  
- Ale z włamaniem się do apteki to chyba nie miałeś problemu, Black.  
- Syriusz. Blacków tu jest sporo.  
- Blackowie nie zwracają się do plebsu po imieniu. Plebsu nie traktuje się z szacunkiem.  
- Więc, Black, podaj mi swoją plebsowatą rękę.  
- Szlachta nie podaje plebsowi ręki.  
- A plebs nie może podawać ręki szlachcie, jednak tym razem musi zrobić wyjątek. HA!  
- A… a… a… piecze!  
- MA piec.  
- Zabiję cię.  
- Kiedyś z pewnością. Ale najpierw to ja doprowadzę cię do śmiertelnego stanu. Ej, ale skąd ta rana?  
- Tak wygląda Crucio Cyzi.__  
- Używała różdżki taty! Musiałaś ją wkurzyć.  
- Skąd.  
- Szkoda, że mnie przy tym nie było.  
- Przecież nie wiesz, co zrobiłam.  
- Pochwal się.  
- No… Ale żeby aż tak ją to wkurzyło?  
- W twoim wykonaniu, kochana kuzynko, nawet zwykłe Drętwota może stać się śmiertelne.  
- Hę?  
- Gdzie zgubiłaś mózg, Bellatrix? Chodzi o to, że mogłaś ją wkurzyć nawet rozlaniem soku dyniowego na obrus.  
- Ja właśnie zrobiłam coś podobnego, Syri.  
- Wylałaś sok dyniowy na obrus?  
- Na jej sukienkę przy Lucjuszu Malfoyu.__  
- Jego imię pojawia się praktycznie w każdym zdaniu zapisanym w jej pamiętniku. Nic dziwnego że dostałaś.  
- I ta obietnica robienia mu warkoczyków po ślubie, słodko.  
- Ty nienawidzisz wszystkiego, co słodkie.  
- Jakbym tego nie wiedziała.  
- O, patrz! Spacerują po ogrodzie! Nie wolno im.  
- Odezwał się najgrzeczniejszy w rodzinie.  
- Tam są niebezpieczne rośliny.  
- No to chodź, dopilnujemy, by się z nimi spotkali!_''

Bellatrix wygięła usta w mimowolnym uśmiechu, który zgasł zaraz po tym. Przecież ona ma to w dupie, znienawidziła go zaraz po przydziale. Kuzyn w Gryffindorze! Taki wstyd! Gorzej niż mieć w rodzinie charłaka, takiego przynajmniej można zabić zanim ktoś dowie się o jego istnieniu i wszystko zatuszować…  
Po chwili jej umysł, jak sterowany, przywołał kolejne wspomnienie.

'' _-Czego, Black?  
- Musisz być taka wredna? Pogadać.  
- Nie mamy o czym.  
- To, że jestem w Gryffindorze nie zmienia niczego.  
- To zmienia wszystko. Nienawidzę cię.  
- Nadal mnie kochasz, kuzynko. Wiem, że zawsze mnie kochałaś. Tylko teraz postępujesz zgodnie z instrukcjami rodziców. Może i nie brak tej charakterystycznej pogardy w głosie, aczkolwiek czuć w niej nutkę... strachu? Czyżbyś się o mnie martwiła, bała? O naszą więź?  
- Ja? Dobry żart. Nie liczy się przeszłość, dla mnie ma znaczenie tylko to co nie jest splamione zdradą!  
- W jakiej książce to wyczytałaś? ,,Riposty dla ubogich''?  
- A Avadą chcesz?  
- Już zapomniałaś o tych jedenastu latach? Co się zmieniło?  
- Wszystko. Jesteś zdrajcą.  
- Jednak nadal jestem twoim ulubionym kuzynem, prawda?_''

_Tak_, przemknęło Belli przez myśl._Zawsze byłeś. Ale chyba nie sądzisz, że bym ci to powiedziała, idioto_.  
Zaśmiała się histerycznie. Rozdwojenie jaźni? Nie kochała go! Nigdy! Bellatrix Black nie kochała nikogo poza Czarnym Panem, nie była zdolna do miłości zanim poznała największego.

_Uśmiech przez łzy- to nic nie zmieni__  
Niczego nie da się naprawić, wyjaśnić, wymienić.*_

Teraz pomyślała o zdarzeniu w Ministerstwie. Zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej. Poleciało więcej łez, nad którymi nie panowała. Jej myśli i emocje, które wcześniej nie mogły znaleźć ujścia, eksplodowały z wielką siłą, wylewając się na zewnątrz.  
- To była tylko _Drętwota_! – krzyknęła głośno. Bardzo głośno. Aż zamilkła.  
Szybko wstała, otarła łzy i wyszła z domu. Zeskoczyła z drzewa, na którym on się mieścił. Nie oglądając się za siebie, zostawiając wspomnienia w _ich _miejscu, deportowała się.

''_W twoim wykonaniu, kochana kuzynko, nawet zwykłe Drętwota może stać się śmiertelne_''.

*Pih - Echo


End file.
